Abandon Classroom
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Harry needs something, but he doesn't want anyone to know its him that needs it. so he comes up with an idea. Slash!
1. Abandon Classroom

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter.

Title: abandon classroom four

Harry closed his eyes tightly and jerked himself, after a whole summer of nothing but being touched and used, he now needed it. It had only been a four days since he arrived back at Hogwarts, and he so needed to be used by someone. He shivered as he came arching his back and panting. Merlin it felt good, but if it was someone else's hands it would of felt GREAT! But he couldn't tell anyone, what would they think if they new he was gay? Ron would hate him, Hermione, what would she think. He knew she didn't agree with gay's life stile but would she hate him?

He fell back with a sigh. He needed someone that wouldn't ask question, someone who wouldn't care why he wanted to be fucked, but who? He closed his eyes going over all the guys at Hogwarts trying to come up with someone who would keep his secret. An idea popped into his head and he sat up. A smile bloomed over his face and he rolled out of bed.

Grabbing a parchment, he scribbled down a note, and rushed out of the dorms and down the stairs out the common room and towards the owlery. He quickly barrow a school owl and sent the note. He couldn't wait for a response back. The note was simple enough, just a request between two school mates to meet somewhere and have sex. The only catch is that they both had to ware mask and could not tell each others names. He had assigned the letter to any willing male. As long as they were dominating, it was fine.

Harry sat up late waiting; if the letter came back tonight he would visit the destination that his new partner will meet him. A tapping sound came from the window and Harry sprung across the bed to the window jerking it up and letting in the owl. He quickly took the letter and handed the owl a treat. He inscrolled the note, all it said was "dungeon's fourth abandoned class room", Harry smiled and grabbed his invisibility cloak and the white scream mask he had swiped from Dudley. Pulling on the mask and wrapping his self in the cloak he snuck out of the dorm room and out of the common room down to the dungeons. He just hoped this wasn't a set up and that he would be fucked good and hard tonight.

He counted the abandon class rooms until he got to the fourth one and slipped inside. A teen sat on top of a desk warring what looked to be a death eater mask. Harry rolled his eyes, and shrugged the cloak off his shoulders letting it fall to the dirty ground.

"Couldn't you choose another mask?" he asked annoyed. "Or do you get your kicks out of fucking people you don't even know while warring your father's mask?"

"Who said anything about it belonging to my father?" the boy said. "I could of just barrowed it from my room mate."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "So…" he said not sure what to do. After all during the summer all he did was follow directions. He was good at following the commands given to him.

The other boy seemed to understand, and stood up. He pulled off his robes and laid them over the desk he had pushed together and started to pull off the rest of his close. These he dropped to the floor.

"Well, get undressed." He commands.

Harry felt his face heat up and was so glad this boy couldn't see it. He started to pull off his robe and froze when a hand reached out to take it from him.

"You have another one right?" the boy in the death eater mask asked.

"Yes."

"Good," the boy draped Harry's robe over the desk and finished covering the rest of the desk with the two robes.

Harry finished dropping his close to the ground and stared intently and the floor, not wanting to be caught staring at the other boy. A hand touched his arm leading him to the desk.

"Lay across them on your stomach." The other boy whispered into Harry's ear causing him to shiver.

"Okay," Harry did as he was told.

"Is this your first time?" the boy in the death eater mask couldn't help but ask.

"No," Harry blushed again and again was glad for the mask. "That's why I had to ask the note. The person I get used by is at home."

There was a quick drawn in breath, "Used by?"

Harry felt fear, "Um…did I say used, um, I mean have sex with." He tried to redeem his self.

The other boy's soft hands rubbed up and down his legs, "I see."

Harry shivered at the touch, "I need it." He whispered feeling tears blur his eyes. Merlin he needed to be taken so bad.

The hands cupped his butt cheeks and soft lips pressed into his back. "You have a burse on your lower back," the other boy's voice said. "Did you know?"

Harry blinked, "It's still there?" he didn't even relies he had spoke the thought out loud.

"Yes." Another kiss to his back, "It's ugly on you pale skin." The hands pulled his butt cheeks apart and one of the hands disappeared from his skin only to come back wet and cold. That hand slicked into his hole one finger at a time.

Harry sighed at the feeling of his hole being occupied. "Please." He begged. "Just fuck me."

The boy above him blew out a breath and said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I can handle pain." Harry begged.

The fingers disappeared and something already hard and big pushed its way slowly inside. The slowness of it was killing Harry so he pushed his butt back to help the other boy's cock into his tight hole. Harry closed his eyes and grabbed the edge of the desk causing his knuckles to turn white as he gasped out a moan, "Merlin yes!"

The teen above him grunted a little but got his cock all the way inserted into the tight hole of the sub. "Damn," he muttered. "You're so tight. Are you sure you've been fucked before."

Harry huffed, "Of course I'm sure," he snapped. "Now start moving already."

"As you wish," The boy said humorously and pulled out only to thrust back in. Harry cried out, "Ah, yes." And the death eater mask boy just grunted and moaned as he listened to the boy under him scream and moan and pant begging for more up until the both came.

Harry laid on the desk in a lifeless heap, as the other boy pulled out of him and casted a cleaning sleep. The boy turned Harry around and kissed his hand. "Can we do this again?" he asked.

Harry smirked in triumph. "Any time just owl me," He said.

"Can I get your name?" the death eater mask guy asked as he dressed.

Harry slide off the desk and begin to pick up his own discarded close. He sighed closing his eyes tight, "You can address the letters to James." He said softly. "Just James."

The death eater guy seemed to think about this, "Not your real name?" he asked.

"No." Harry agreed. "Not my real name."

"Okay," the guy bowed in a pureblood manner, "Until tomorrow night then." He quickly left the abandon class room. Harry finished dressing and wrapped his Cloak around him again. He would sleep well tonight. Leaving the class room he handed back up towards Gryffindor common room, not ever noticing the silver eyes the watched his investable form climb the steps with a small hand held mirror.

THE END!


	2. Unmasked

Title: unmasked (Abandon classroom part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

***

Harry started to meet the teen in the death eater mask three times a week in the abandon classroom, he enjoyed the feeling of being dominated and of course the sex was good. But the end of the school year was going and he already knew that by next year his sex partner and he would be enemies. He hated that thought.

Harry ran his hands through his hair as he looked around the classroom, finals were coming up and he had to brake up with his partner. They both needed to consecrate on school work and sex would just get in the way.

The door to the class room swung open, and the teen in the death eater mask walked in, while taking off his tie and outer robes. He dropped them on a dusty desk and reached out for Harry grabbing his robe and pulling Harry towards him, and pushing up his mask and then Harry's, far enough to smashing their mouths together.

"You are mine," the teen in the death eater mask growled. He started to pull Harry's close off and dropping them on the unclean floor at their feet, while keeping his mouth attached to Harry's.

Harry just moaned, "Merlin, your mouth is wonderful."

A smirk covers the wonderful mouth, "I know." He said arrogantly.

Harry threw back his head and laughed and his mask slipped off his head causing him to spin around to snatch it off the ground before the other teen could see. The death eater mask teen, grabbed Harry's hips as he was now on all fours on the ground.

"Leave it off." Death eater mask teen said and started to grope and unbutton and unzip Harry's jeans. "I don't care who you are as long as I get to stick my cock up your ass."

Harry groan but didn't lift his head, "You know this has to be the last time right?" Harry told the teen.

"No, you belong to me," the teen said simple. He started to pull down his own jeans, "But I understand the need to study." He then poked a finger into Harry's ass.

"AHHH!" Harry yelled out, panting, "Merlin, yes, fuck me."

"I was already planning to," The other teen groaned and took his fingers out and put his cock at ready, then with a thrust and a moan he worked his way into Harry's tight ass.

***

Harry lay on the ground, arms wrapped around himself he stared up at the teen who was in the death eater mask. He was tried. The other teen stood over him, stroking his cock.

"You are mine," the other teen said. "Whether you're Harry Potter or not." He came spraying his cum all over Harry. "I'll see you next year Harry." The teen reached up and pulled off his death eater mask showing off a pair of silver eyes and blond hair. Then he grabbed his close and left, leaving Harry staring wide eyed at after Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin, help me." Harry muttered and closed his eyes. "I let Malfoy fuck me."

**FIN.**


End file.
